The present invention relates to an agricultural implement for harvesting corn or other grain fruits, especially a front implement for a harvester thresher.
More particularly it relates to such an implement which has a drawing device, a picking gap for separating of cobs from a fruit, and a picking roller which is a single roller for each plant row and is surrounded by a partial casing, wherein the picking roller is formed as a cylindrical base body provided with a plurality of impact plates having cutouts for passing a cutter plate therethrough, and finally a traverse which extends parallel to the axis of the picking roller and supports at one end individual cutting means of the cutting blade.
Agricultural implements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of said agricultural implements is disclosed for example in the patent application of the applicant No. 026,522. In the construction disclosed in this application the cutter blade is adjustable in direction to the base body depending on a type of agricultural product to be harvested and on wear. However, it is fixedly connected with the traverse which in turn is fixedly connected with the machine. It has been shown in practice that damage always occurs to the cutter blade when, in addition to the agricultural product to be harvested, foreign bodies, for example rocks or branches are drawn in. Furthermore, in the known agricultural implements it is impossible without significant mounting expenses to pull the fruit stem without being chopped from the tearing roller through the picking gap. For this purpose the whole cutter blade or the traverse which carries the cutter blade must be dismantled.